Pesadilla
by Boonnybell
Summary: ...¿ oh no?


**_12:52 AM._**

-¡Ah!-El grito de la castaña inundo la habitación por completo-¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo!

Rocio miro la pantalla por el espacio que había entre sus manos al taparse la cara, y Debora ni se inmutaba.

Las dos mayores miraban su celular cada tanto, casi ni prestándole atención a la película, mientras que Camila gritaba cada minuto más fuerte.

-¡Dejen esas mierdas y vean la peli conmigo, crotas!-Camila se lanzo sobre sus amigas, quienes luchaban porque no las separaran de sus amores (léase como sus celulares)

-¡Y si la estoy mirando nena!-Rocio se saco de encima a su amiga de la infancia, mientras señalaba en televisor con celular en mano-¡Salí!

-Yo ya la vi-Declaro Debora volviendo a su celular.

-¿Y que tiene?-Murmuro Camila enojada-La tenes que ver igual, vos sos la que rompiste por verla.

-Y si vos la quisiste ver-Espeto la peli-negra, volviéndose a tapar los ojos.

-Gracias, rochi, por tu ayuda-Rocio sonrió y siguió con la tarea de mirar la película.

Luego de unos minutos, la película termino, haciendo que rápidamente Camila saltara de su cómodo lugar para apagar el televisor.

Lo que ocurrió después es historia, lo típico de las pijamadas entre amigas, contándose chistes e historias de todo tipo, riendo como locas, llego la hora de dormir.

Las tres muchachas se acomodaron cada una a su gusto en los colchones del piso, cerrando los ojos, y durmiendo al fin.

**_2:37 AM_**

Camila se sentó en su lugar, mirando hacia todos lados tranquilamente, restregándose los ojos. Miro a sus amigas y sonrió, nunca habían hecho una pijamada, esta era la primera, y sinceramente la había pasado espectacular.

Pero entonces se acordó de la película, precisamente en la escena en donde la niña baja la cabeza debajo de la cama. No se podía resistir, tenía que mirar debajo de la cama, aunque sentía el terror de hacerlo, la curiosidad le estaba ganando a la sensatez, al fin, volteo su cabeza.

Casi grita al notar a su muñeca asomándose por la oscuridad, con esa sonrisa perturbadora y esos ojos celestes, pero al mismo tiempo sucios, realmente aterrador.

-¿Qué haces…?-Susurro casi inaudiblemente, tomando a la muñeca y levantándose de su lugar, mientras tiraba al bebote en su armario.

Volvió a acostarse y rápidamente se sumió en un sueño profundo nuevamente.

**_2:47 AM_**

Debora abrió los ojos cansinamente, tomo su celular y reviso la hora.

-Temprano…-Murmuro sentados.

Observo a sus amigas con una sonrisa, hay, como las quería.

Observo la cama de su amiga, y se sorprendió al ver a la muñeca "chucky" como solía llamarla Rocio.

Tomo a la muñeca y la arrojo dentro del armario, se acostó y volvió a sumirse en sus sueños.

**_3:07 AM_**

Rocio se sentó cansada, observo a sus amigas y sonrió, para luego tomar su celular y mirar la hora.

3:07.

De pronto, recordó que los relojes de la película y paraban justo a esa hora. Y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

La puta madre.

¿Quién mierda la mandaba a mirar esa película?

Se tapo nuevamente y trato de dormir. Uno, dos, tres minutos, no podía estar tranquila, no hasta que volviera a mirar su teléfono.

-Tch-Provoco un sonido con su lengua, ¿De qué se estaba asustando? Solo era una película tonta de una condenada muñeca diabólica que para su mala suerte, se parecía a la muñeca de Camila, que se encontraba sentada justo al lado de su colchón.

Suspiro mientras revisaba la hora.

Comenzó a sudar, el terror se apoderaba de ella…3:07

Tembló mientras volteaba a ver a la muñeca, casi con miedo y muy nerviosa.

Y ahí estaba, le dio la impresión de que sonreía mas de lo normal.

¿Qué no era que la habían guardado?

La muñeca volvió sus ojos hacia la izquierda de Rocio.

-No puede…-Volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

La cara de la bruja la tomo por sorpresa, no pudo gritar, ni moverse, el miedo se había apoderado de su ser.

La bruja grito aterradoramente, y se lanzo sobre ella.

**_10:26 AM_**

La peli-negra se sentó rápidamente, estaba sudando y su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, volteo hacia atrás y pudo sentir la luz del sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, miro a su alrededor, todo seguía normal, todo bien, sus amigas recién comenzaban a despabilarse. Sonrió aliviada.

Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, producto del miedo de tener esa muñeca rara cerca suyo.

-Rochi, Cami llamando a Ro, ¿Estas?-Pregunto su la castaña moviendo su mano delante de la chica.

-Si nena, tengo hambre-Respondió sonriendo.

-Debo ya fue a hacer unos panes tostados, apúrate-Dijo Camila corriendo hacia la cocina.

Rocio suspiro una vez más y se paro.

Solo una pesadilla…¿O no?


End file.
